The Lost Langeni Treasure
by Jess S Ford
Summary: What happens when Jack Sparrow takes on a female hostage with a big family secret. What happens when he falls in love? I am not good at summaries. JACKOFC
1. Disclaimer and Authors Note

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor do I own any of the people, places, ships, etc. that stuff belongs to Disney. I do however own Mariama, the plot, and the other characters that you do not recognize. So, don't try any funny stuff, because I reserve the right to beat you with a wet noodle if you do.

Authors Note:

Before I start I would like to say thanks to CCGIT and Savi, because if it weren't for them, I would write crap. Thankx guys.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

"... Things were not always as they are now. Many years ago there lived the Langeni, a peaceful and powerful tribe rich in knowledge and tradition. Because of this the spirits showed them great favor; there was always rain for there crops, always graze for there cows and they were never harmed by the animals of the planes. However the Langeni had a great enemy to the north, the Zulu. For as far back as anyone could remember the Zulu would do everything they could to destroy the Langeni, but never did. Fearing that one day the Zulu would come to power and knowing that one day the Langeni would fall to the Zulu empire, the Langeni Chief sent his strongest warrior to go hid the Langeni treasure.

For many years he was gone, some thought that the Langeni Warrior had been killed by the Zulu; others thought that he died, and to this day no one knows what happened to him those when he was gone. During the time of his absence, the Zulu grew stronger, for the Zulu believed that they had found favor in the sprits and were above all tribes. Because of this the Zulu found the Langeni warrior, and as a warning sent his head and foot to the Langeni Chief.

In keeping in tradition the Langeni Chief, returned the body parts to the warrior's wife, who noticed that the tattoo on the foot had not been there before and that on the top of his head was covered in markings. Not knowing what the meaning of the markings, she cut of his scalp and hid it.

Now, some say that after this, she died going after the treasure herself, and others say that the markings, told her that the Zulu were coming, and some that she was kidnapped. But this is known, all the children of the Langeni warrior are given a tattoo at birth, the same tattoo that was found on his foot, a tattoo that is said to be the key to the lost Langeni treasure."


	3. The Iron Maiden

Captain Sparrow stepped on to the deck of the "Iron Maiden" a Spanish merchant ship sailing from South Africa to Panama, with his normal drunken swagger. Captain Sparrow could be considered a handsome man. He was not fat, bald and didn't have anything abnormal growing on him. His brown eyes were surrounded in kohl, as to provide some protection from the sun. Underneath is leather jacket and half buttoned white shirt, a tan chest was visible. "Ladies and Gentlemen" He announced as his crew began to tie up the defected members of the 'Iron Maiden' as well as its few passengers. "Please remain calm, as we begin to plunder your lovely, ship."

At these orders the crew of the 'Black Pearl' began to make there way below deck to get what they needed. Captain Sparrow however made his way over to the center mast where the ships passengers had been ties up.

"Good afternoon my good sir," He said to one of the male passengers, in a mock English accent. "You wouldn't happen to have the time would you?"

The man was quite surprised as to the proprietary of the pirate captain and reached in to his pocked and pulled out a silver pocket watch. "Yes, it is –"

However no sooner than he pulled out his watch, was it in Jack Sparrows boney hands. "Thanks mate" he said as he moved on to the other passengers taking various rings, brooches, necklaces and anything else that might fetch a fair price in Tortugas.

"Cap'in," said Mr. Gibbs, a short round man with a grey beard and balding hair, "There's no swag."

"What do yer mean that there is no swag?" Jack asked, not looking up from the necklace that he was pealing, of a fat woman. Not quite understanding what Gibbs meant.

"Aye, Cap'in," continued Gibbs "The hull is cleared out, no food in the galley, no rum, no gold, no slaves, nothin'. By the looks of it I would say that they have already been attacked."

Jacks attention was, immediately converted, and he stomped over to the Captain of the Iron Madden, with determination, "You!" he said as he pointed a drunken finger in the captains face "Where is your rum?"

"We don't have any rum" replied the captain, causing Captain Sparrow to take a few steps back

"Why?"

"We were attacked by pirates, a few days out, and they took everything even stole our sails, we have been floatin' like this for days"

Capitan Sparrow and Gibbs both had there heads to the sky, seeing that there were indeed no sails on the ship "How did I miss that?" Jack muttered under his breath.

But there attention was quickly converted by screams of a young woman. Four of Pearls crew were caring up, two women from below. The one making noise was fighting violently with the three crew members caring her up. "No, Stop, let her go...your hurting her," Yelled the Captain of the Iron Maiden.

"Look what we found below Cap'in" said one of the three men, over the now muffled screams. He was short with curly brown hair, not a day over fifteen. "Founds them, locked in a closet, I did."

"Good work Tomas" replied Captain Sparrow as he walked over to the two women. The one that Tomas was holding, from what he could tell was the richer of the two. Her pail skin made even paler buy the powder that covered her face, her blond hair was piled atop her head, and her blue eyes seamed to be accented by the stain on her lips and cheeks. "What is a fine gel such as your self doing on a ship like this?" he asked her.

"I am-I..." replied the girl, unable to find the words to speak.

"Well how about we start, with your name, love." Captain Sparrow asked, as he made his way to look at the, life less body that Mr. Cotton was holding. Looking at the body for a moment and the pointing down at it questionably "And telling me who, is this?"

"My name is Kalie Roemer, my father is Captain of this ship" the girl said in a professional manner. "And that is my maid, Mariama--"

"What 'appened to 'er?" Captain Jack asked, before Kalie could finish her speech.

"She was hit by a member of your--

"It was Anamaria" Interrupted Tomas, before Brande could finish.

"So, that wench 'ad it comin'" replied Anamaria who was caring Kalie with Tomas and Wable, a older pirate who was as round as he was tall. "Called me a 'pirate whore' 'at one did"

"Is this true?" Captain Sparrow asked. There were muffled 'Aye's' and nods from his crew and Kalie. He looked down at Mariama that Cotton was holding. She was obliviously a slave, or part at least, her skin color was the same as Anamaria's and her dark hair hung in her face making it unable for Captain Sparrow to get a good look at her. After many minuets, he jolted up, as if surprised and started a drunken walk toward the Pearl.

"All aboard, you filthy dogs. An' bring the wenches, too" He said, making his way toward the Pearl to find some rum, over the screams and protests of Captain Roemer and Brande. "They will fetch a good ransom."

Kalie and Mariama, sat in the darkness and cold of the black pearls brig. Mariama lay in Kalie's arms half asleep drifting in and out of consciousness, blood dripping from the wound in atop her head, drenching her hair. The cold was keeping her awake, never the less Mariama's eyes would occasionally roll through her head.

Silent tears begin to fall from Kalie's eyes, as she held her bleeding friend in her arms. Hearing the shouts and footsteps from the man above, knowing that she was never going home, pirates never returned there captives, just murdered them after receiving their ransom, and this was going to be her fate.


	4. Nassau Port

Chapter two: Nassau Port

Kalie had lost all track of time, locked away and forgotten in the cool darkness of the ships hull. How long she and Mariama had been there, she did not know, hours, days. For Kalie time seemed to stop, seconds turned to minuets, minuets into hours, and she felt like she had stuck in that cell for a life time.

"Oh my dear friend," Kalie spoke to Mariama's lifeless form "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know about 'er, but yer goin' to see the cap'in" Surprised to see someone, Kalie jumped and squinted at the door, it was to dark to make out how was standing there but she was quite sure that it was one of the men form earlier.

"What do you want...pirate?" Kalie asked, standing up as Wable, approached the cell and opened the door.

"I don't want anythin' from ya. But I am sure the cap'in will think of a few things he can do with ye"

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Kalie began to yell and scream as Wable, hulled her toward the captains quarters. "HELP! SOMEONE- HELP, I am going to be raped by pirates." At this point Kalie knew that all was lost, she on a pirate ship, surrounded by pirates_. I am going to died_ she thought to herself_ I am going to be raped on this retched ship and then I am going to die...I am going to die a pirate whore._

However Kalie's thoughts we interrupted when Wable opened the door and shoved her into the, the captain's quarters. Kalie threw herself to the floor landed with a thump, adding a loud moan for good measure, but decided that was not enough so she placed her face in her hands and began to cry.

Wable stood in the doorway for a moment looking, from Jack Sparrow to Kalie, with a confused look on his face. After seeing that Jack had the same look decided that it was time for him to go. "Anything else cap'in?" he asked, over Kalie's dramatic sobs.

"No," began captain Sparrow "Thank you, Wable that will be all." With that Wable left the room. Upon hearing the door shut, Kalie stopped crying, and looked around the room, finally laying her eyes on Jack, she looked at him, he had a confused look on his face at the same time she saw something more. Making it nearly impossible to turn away form his gaze, but after many moments of staring at him, she placed her hands in her face and began to cry again.

By now it was known to the whole shit what was going on, and on one has any intention of stopping it. When one hears screams, cries and loud thumps, form the captains quarters, especially the quarters of Captain Jack Sparrow, only one thing could be expected... this, however what was going on.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Kalie, as she lay on the floor now gripping her ankle.

"Oh, I am fine I think it is a sprain at most." She said breathlessly, sending shivers down his spine.

"Well then," Jack continued "Well I suppose you know why you are here."

"Because you have kidnapped me." Kalie spat, anger returning.

"No it's because- well Yes, I suppose that is why you are here, here. But do you know why you are here?"

"NO, Sparrow I do not, and all I ask is that you return me to my ship immediately!" Her anger was more than obvious and because she was standing in front of him jabbing a finger into his chest.

"I thought you hurt that?" Jack asked, more taken back by that she could walk, than that she was backing him in to a wall and causing a burse.

"That is none of you business," she yelled continuing to poke him "and if you don't take me to my ship or to Nassau, I will be forced to-"

"You will be forced to do what?" Jack asked grabbing her wrist. "This is my ship and you bes' be understanding that. You don't threaten me, or any one on my ship, Savvy?"

"You're hurting me" Kalie winded as she tried to weasel her way out of his grasp.

"Savvy?"

"Yes, Just let me go" Kalie looked in to his dark eyes, and liked her lips seductively " I am sure we could come up with some other kind of arrangement, into getting me to Nassau."

"Aye?" Jack asked slowly loosening his grip. "And how would that be?"

"Well I know that you and your crew must get very lonely on this big ship."

"Aye, we do very lonely." Jack's hands and began to gravitate to her hips.

"Captain!!!" Kalie shrieked and jumped over to stand behind the desk, shaking a finder at him, "Tisk, tisk, I wasn't talking about me I was talking about Mariama."

Jack stepped back shocked and confused "Mary Who?"

"Mariama, my chamber made, the one from earlier."

"The one that was passed out?"

"Yes her"

"What about her?" Jack asked slowly approaching the desk. "It thought that—"

"Well I am sorry Captain you thought wrong"

"Aye?"

"Aye" Mariama said mockingly.

"Is she not your friend? You would send your friend to be harmed?"

"She is not my friend, she is a slave, no more than a possession, So Captain what to you say?"

"Well my dear it seams that when you are right you are right" He stuck out his hand, for her to shake it "So we have an accord, you give me your maid, for me and my crew and I will take you to Nassau Port."

"Not a hair harmed?" Kalie asked slowly coming from behind the desk.

"Aye" replied Jack "So do we have an accord?"

Kalie came and shook his hand, smiling. _Looks like I won't die a pirate whore after all_ she thought to herself _can't say the same about Mariama_

-----

OK sorry it took so long to update, I promise that the next one will be sooner. With in the next week... OK two weeks. Thanks for all the reviews hope you like it.


End file.
